


She's Just A Friend

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Confusion, F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Cares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: After the supposed double date getting cut short from an Akumatized ice skating instructor, Adrien reflects on his relationship with Marinette and tries to figure out what he feels about her.Set after Frozer.





	She's Just A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Astruc

When the limousine drives up to my home, I feel a familiar sense of melancholy creep up on me. To me, home will always be a cage set by my father. 

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. After daydreaming about Ladybug rejecting me after I revealed my identity to her, I thought I try getting over her by going on a date with Kagami. 

Kagami may be pretty serious and doesn't sugar-coat her words, but she was strong and she was nice once I got to know her. I think minus the reserved attitude, she reminded me a bit of Ladybug. Maybe that's why I picked her.

But I was nervous. I had never went on a date before, and the thought of being alone Kagami scared me a little. So I went to Marinette for some advice. I didn't want to ask my father, Nathalie, or even my driver, and although I would've considered asking Nino since he's in a relationship himself, I just...chose to consult with Marinette. 

I don't know why I went to Marinette in the first place. But I guess it's because she's my friend and I just felt like asking her. 

I was glad that I did. She suggested that I take Kagami to the ice rink and agreed to come with us by bringing Luka as her date. I was pretty surprised, though. From how long I've known him, Luka was a mellow guy, and a great musician to boot. I can see why Marinette seemed to like him. 

Then it got a little weird at the date. The whole time, I tried to focus on Kagami, but with Marinette acting strange around us, I was worried and wanted to see if she was okay. What was even weirder was that I got this feeling in my chest when I saw Luka being close to her. I don't know what it was...or why I felt a little uneasy around them.

Gorilla interrupts my train of thought by huffing out, Adrien, you need to get out. We're home." 

Outside of the limo, Nathalie is waiting for me by the door. From her impassive expression, I can't tell if she is getting impatient or not. "Oh right, sorry." 

I get out and shut the door behind me before walking up to Nathalie. 

"Did your private session with Miss Tsurugi go well?" She asks. 

I answer as quickly as I can. "Uh yeah, it did. Listen Nathalie, I'm pretty tired, so I'm just gonna head up to my room."

She raises an eyebrow, but she doesn't ask again. She moves away as I walk past her and went inside the mansion. I really need some time alone.

Well, alone as I can get with Plagg by my side.  

The moment I step into my bedroom, Plagg comes flying out of my jacket with a loud sigh.

"Ah, nothing like a bowl of camembert to finish off a day of beating an Akumatized bad guy, am I right Adrien?"

I give a weak chuckle. Plagg and his cheese. "Sure thing, Plagg..." 

I walk over to my bed and flop down onto the soft surface. Plagg flies over and places himself near my head.

"Are you still bummed out that your date got ruined? It's unbelievable that she still wants to go out with you after you left her in the dust." Plagg says.

I lift my head up to look down at him. Of course he would bring up the fact that I left my date unattended. But I feel mad at myself for not giving Kagami a good time. At least she was understanding about it, yet I think I still have a lot of ways to go.

"I didn't mean to, okay? I was just worried about Marinette because she was pretty off during the date." I say. I should be glad that Kagami is giving me another chance even though I essentially told her that I'll be going after Ladybug again. 

Plagg snickers at me. "Sure, sure. But in the end, you're back to chasing Ladybug again. The date you set up was for nothing."

I groan tiredly and turn on my back. "Plagg, I really need to rest. It's been a stressful day." 

Not a second too soon, Plagg hovers over my face with his arms crossed. "It must've been, considering how  _frosty_ you were with Ladybug today." 

I wince upon remembering how I acted towards Ladybug earlier. While I was glad that we made up in the end, I regret acting kind of like a jerk to her even though she didn't do anything wrong. 

Still, the dream I had still haunts me. I care about our friendship and I know that she considers me her important partner. I just couldn't help but take my frustration out on her because a part of me is holding out hope that she would return my feelings for her.

I sit up and put my hands in my lap. "I know, Plagg. Ladybug forgave me, but it's my fault for acting petty towards her....Urgh.." 

I fall back down and put my arm over my eyes. "Why is my love life so complicated?" Why do I still hope for Ladybug to love me back?

"You're not the only one, Adrien." Plagg floats above my chest. "At least you got Kagami, but also Marinette." He says, adding more emphasis on the latter's name.

I lift my arm away to give him a flat stare. "Plagg, I've already told you before. She's just a friend. Besides, she was going out with Luka earlier, so I don't see your point." 

Lately, a lot of people think that I am attracted to Marinette. Sure, she's one of the kindest people I've met and I really appreciate her for today, but I don't feel that way towards her.

But Plagg continues to prod me. "And like I said, you were super attentive to her more than to your date. You sure you don't feel a  _little_ bit attracted to her?" 

"Plagg..." I let out an excasperated sigh. I am not in the mood to have this kind of conversation right now. But I know that Plagg isn't done yet.

Much to my surprise, he gives me what looks like a serious expression on his face. "Be honest and stop torturing yourself, Adrien. What  _is_ Marinette to you?"

I pause and try to think of an answer. I've said that Marinette was just a friend to me. She's a bit of a klutz and shy, but she's sweet, loyal to her friends, real talented, and while I don't say this out loud, but she's...pretty cute. 

But I stand by what I said! I care for Marinette, but as a friend and nothing more.

Or..maybe it's not like that. I think I care for her a lot because she reminds me of my mom. I did say that she has her eyes and her smile because they reminded me of hers. Maybe that's it. 

Then how do I explain that weird feeling I got when I saw Marinette having a good time with Luka? Or those times where I was really happy when she came to my events? Or when I shared that slow dance with her one time? 

Now I'm not so sure. What's going on with me? 

Plagg interrupts my thoughts by perching himself on top of my head. "You know what? Forget what I said and just relax. I'm pooped out and I'm hungry." 

He begins to nuzzle into my head, and I return the gesture by petting a finger on his head. Plagg's been getting a little more affectionate recently, and though I'm still getting used to it, it feels nice.

"Alright, I'll get the cheese. Hang on." I say.

Plagg cheers on my head and starts chanting, "Yes! Camembert! Camembert! Camembert!"

I laugh, feeling better from today. 

I guess as usual, I'll be chasing Ladybug and hoping she comes around. Kagami said to me that she'll be around if it doesn't work out, but I'll see what happens.

As for Marinette, I'm actually looking forward to having another double date with her and Luka. I'm really happy to have her as a friend...

...Right?


End file.
